Nothin' Has Changed
by Matoi Ryuko
Summary: This story takes place after episode 19 of Kill la Kill. I know that this will have nothing to do with the actual story line, but oh well! Just have fun with it! Ryuko's nasty shock has completely changed the hero she is. Can the help of Senketsu and Mako bring her back? And will a little love between a certain two begin? Read to find out! Rating might change as story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is following from episode 19. I know that what I write will end up having nothing to do with the real story line in the anime, but a well. ;; also, try to forget about the whole Mako x Gamagori thing. I'll try to write a fic on that too :P**

**(Oh, and if you really want to get a feel of the story, I was listening to "DARK NEL" By Rin and Len Kagamine. It was my inspiration for the story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of the characters. I only own this fanfic.**

* * *

**Nothin' Has Changed**

"That's right! I'm not human!"

Ryuko shouted to the top of her lungs for everyone to hear.

"I'm a life fiber monster!"

Everyone stood there in disbelief. Could the Ryuko that we all know and love be gone?

No.. That just can't be the case.

Senketsu, feeling completely hopeless and abandoned remained behind her. He wondered if trying to reason with her would be a good idea. He didn't want to lose his first and only true friend. Ryuko was the only one that understood him and the only who could understand. He never thought she was a monster and neither did anyone else.

Besides Senketsu, the one who feared most was poor Mako. She cared very much for the young hero and didn't want this to end. Mako was always confident when it came to trying to save Ryuko, but why would she start to have doubts suddenly? For the first time, she thought she wouldn't be able save Ryuko from herself, but could she honestly just give up and let her dear friend spiral downwards until the person she was just vanished entirely?

No..

She couldn't let this happen, but what could she do? Mako felt powerless compared to Ryuko. She threw her head down and began to cry. There was nothing left for her, which made things worse for poor Mako.

After Ryuko left to return back to the Mankanshoku house to return to her deep sleep and terrible nightmares.

Upon heading back, Senketsu was yet again cast aside by the one person who cared for him.

* * *

Some hours later, after some things had blown over, Mako with Senketsu in her arms had returned home to find her parents and younger brother carefully studying Ryuko. They wondered what would happen when she woke up, and began to fear for all the possibilities.

"How is she..?" Mako asked, sincerely worried as Ryuko's sailor suit jumped on to her and held her as tightly as he could. Everyone could see that this could easily have hit him the hardest since no one else could hear him or really appreciate him like Ryuko did.

The felt sorry for him.

"Dad..? How is sh-"

"I don't know, Mako. I wish I could tell you.."

Mako leaned down to also hold her dear friend as she cursed herself for doing nothing to help the situation. Mako felt weak. She was always so many steps behind Ryuko.

"I'm sorry, Senketsu.. I'm sorry, Ryuko-chan. I'm going to bring you back, no matter what."

Senketsu's eyes widened. He turned around to look at the girl hopefully. He leaped up and grabbed Mako, thanking her, but of course, she couldn't hear it.

That determined look in Mako's eyes could make anyone feel hopeful again. The only thing that bothered Mako was, she had no idea what she was going to do. The last thing she wanted to do was let them down. She already felt guilty for making a promise she didn't even know if she could deliver.

The young teen then stood up, letting Senketsu slowly slide off of her body.

"Guys.. Could I stay here with Ryuko-chan.. Alone? Just me and Senketsu?" Everyone nodded, slowly leaving the three of them alone.

She then sat there quietly, waiting for her friend to come to.

"I'll do my best to get you back, Ryuko. You're the dearest friend I've ever had.. Don't throw that all away."

Mako felt small tears stinging her eyes.

"You're not a monster. You're so much more. You couldn't help that you're the director's daughter.. Please believe me when I say that you've been able to make me a little more brave, and that's something a monster couldn't do."

Unfortunately, Ryuko couldn't hear a word. Her mind kept twisting at her and she frantically shook. She mumbled things just hardly above a whisper, but neither Mako or Senketsu could make out the words coming out of her mouth. For the first time, to Mako, it seemed like Ryuko was genuinely afraid.

At that moment, a moment of almost complete and utter doubt, something happened inside Ryuko. It was like her mind was telling her to fight these feelings, but at the same time, accept them. Things were confusing enough. She didn't need this as well.

Ryuko developed a throbbing headache, and began to groan in serious pain, though, she couldn't wake up. The moans were just as violent as her movements. Mako watched in horror, and pondered about calling her father over, but decided against it.

This was an inside battle that only Ryuko could win. She's over-come things of this nature before, but the question remained, will she be able to do it again?

* * *

The next morning wasn't so bad. It was quieter than usual though. The Mankanshoku family gathered for breakfast as they do every morning. Mom made her mystery croquettes, but somehow, they didn't taste nearly as good as they always have when Ryuko was around to enjoy them as well.

After they all finished eating, just as Mako was about to head back into the room where Ryuko slept, the girl herself came out of the room, looking completely out of it. She walked as if she was about to collapse at any minute, but Mako was still happy to know that she was okay.

"RYUKO-CH-"

Just as Mako was about to give Ryuko one of her 'bestie hugs,' Ryuko completely avoided her. The look on her face was unpleasant.

"Ryuko..?"

Again, she was ignored. Ryuko was only in her bra and panties. She told herself not to ever wear Senketsu again, but that would be more than unfair. He always watched out for Ryuko just as she looked out for him. They were supposed to be a team and it seemed like the girl was more than willing to throw that all away because of a nasty shock that no one could help, or even knew about for that matter.

Senketsu decided that they should at least talk. Try to work things out, but could that actually work?

Senketsu went up to Mako's mom, tapping her and pointing into Ryuko's direction. Everyone was nervous, but she understood what he wanted.

"R-Ryuko-chan.. I mean no bother, but Senketsu-chan wants to talk to you. Since none of us can understand him, this can only come from him. He's been worried sick about you.."

Ryuko only gritted her teeth and very reluctantly went to talk to her 'former' friend and outfit.

"Monster.."

"Ryuko.."

"What do you want from me? Tell me then leave. I want nothing to do with you.."

* * *

**A/N: Andddddd that's it for now! :D I know it's short, sorry! I'm just doing this to see if I should continue this. Let me know, guys c: Give me advice! Anything is appreciated ^^ Don't worry, don't worry.~ The whole love thing between Ryuko and Mako is coming :D **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not many reviews so far, because this story is so new now. Although, I decided to continue anyways ^^ I have the whole day, so why not! I really hope you enjoy.~ As always, comments and advice are appreciated. Creating these stories are a true joy for me! Help me make them as best as possible so you can enjoy them just as much, if not more than I do~! :D For inspiration I was listening to "Sirius" the first opening song for Kill la Kill c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of the characters. I only own this fanfic. (If I owned the anime, lots of sexy-sex would have happened already xD)**

* * *

**Nothin' Has Changed  
**

Her words, cold as ice. Vibe so different. It's like her whole personality was gone and left no trace.

If Senketsu had the time, he'd be terrified. For the sake of his only real friend, he had to be strong.

"Ryuko, why are you doing this? We're supposed to be friends!"

"You're a monster!.. Just like me. I shouldn't be here. I hurt people, Senketsu! I've lost control before! I mean, what makes you think I won't do it again?"

...

"... What if Mako isn't there to save me next time? I can't keep putting people in danger. I WON'T put _**Her** _in danger!" Ryuko shouted as loud as she could. She stood beside a night stand where the two spoke in private. Ryuko slammed her fist into the small table and heard a loud thud. The girl completely discarded the blood and small flesh wound she caused to her own hand.

Her teeth chattered violently as hot, bitter tears streamed down her face. Ryuko kept thinking about hurting the people she cared about. The friends she's come to know, The Nudist Beach, Mankanshoku family, and Mako..

The last thing she wanted was to hurt a hair on Mako's adorable, little head. She'd curse herself a million times over if that happened. No, she'd **_die _**before that happened.

The black and red sailor suit knew when it wasn't time to provoke a conversation. This would be a good time to drop it. It was clear for him to see that Ryuko had some small, hidden feelings for the brown-haired girl. Even if she didn't know it was there, he could tell.

Without another word, Senketsu left the room, leaving a crying Ryuko there. She slowly slid down the wall she leaned up against. Biting her lip as hard as she could, she hugged her knees as close to her chest as she possibly could. The poor girl's sobs became louder as time passed.

* * *

Ryuko stood in that room for several hours before her eyes were completely red and puffy. She had no tear left, but her heart was still full of anger. Her ugly, disgusting heart make purely out of life fibers.

Ryuko just felt so empty inside. Wanting to die and just give up on life.

The saddest thing is, she knew that no matter what happened, she'd never be able to die..

Just like that horrid woman she's forced to call her mother.

The girl finally decided to pick herself up and wipe away the tears that had already dried up and hardened on her face. She had already let the entire day slip through her fingers. Between the day before today, and her crying session, she was just physically and mentally drained.

Ryuko opened the door to the silent room and saw that it was already night. Mama Mankanshoku was cooking dinner already, and everyone else was busy doing their own thing.

The older woman was surprised to see Ryuko up. She smiled widely and was glad to see that she was feeling a bit better.

"Ryuko-chan! Thank goodness you're alright."

Ryuko gave off a small laugh, barley having enough energy to do it. Mako's mother looked closer at Ryuko and noticed her eyes and face. Motherly instinct made her worry.

"Oh my, Ryuko! You look so sick, dear! Please relax, sit down."

"N-no, no, Ms. Mankanshoku.. I-I just need a walk."

Mako's mom nodded her head, understandingly.

"Oh, a-and do you know where Mako is..? There's something I need to tell her."

Mama Mankanshoku giggled and nodded. She pointed right outside, placing one hand on her cheek as smiled.

"She's right outside, Ryuko-chan, oh, and Senketsu is still here.. Don't worry. She gave her a wink, making it known that she knew that Ryuko still had a bond and worried about Senketsu. As of now, Ryuko sported the outfit she used to wear when she first showed up at this crazy city with the crazy school.

Ryuko took a deep breath as she walked towards the door and opened it. Taking a peek at the sky, she realized it was such a beautiful night. The stars were shining so brightly, and the wind left a cool, refreshing breeze along the whole area.

And there she was. Ryuko thought she looked as adorable and as stunning as ever. Has Ryuko ever wondered why she kept feeling these things for the girl? Of course she has. Not a day has gone by where she didn't. Ryuko was well aware of her feelings, but tried to make it seem like they weren't there. But now, she decided to stop avoiding them. She was going to make them clear to herself.

The girl was actually almost afraid to confront her after being so mean and blowing her off. And even though she was going to make her feelings clear to herself, this didn't mean she would tell Mako, or would she? Ryuko didn't even know.

...

Without stalling even more, Ryuko walked over the brown haired girl. Ryuko's heart raced the closer she got. Why was this happening to her? She has never been this nervous before.

She stopped right behind the over girl, sitting down so that they could be at the same level. Before talking about anything, Ryuko needed to apologize. Such a sweet girl never deserves something like that.

"...I'm so sorry, Mako. I didn't want to ignore you.. I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked away in shame.

"Ryuko-chan!" She turned around in surprise. It's as if Mako didn't notice the other girl behind her.

"You're okay, You're okay! Yay!" Mako tackled her as Ryuko fell over with Mako resting on top as she hugged her tightly. She was so happy to see her friend.

Mako placed both of her palms on the floor, picking her upper body off of her, and leaving the lower half to rest on Ryuko's body.

This instantly made Ryuko blush. Mako sobbed with sadness mixed with joy. She smiled so wide, and that made Ryuko beam for the first time in a while. But then, a wave of fear washed over the young hero.

What if Mako didn't feel the same way..?

She left that question to be answered another time and brushed it off for not. Ryuko giggled and reached one of her hands up to touch Mako's cheek.

"Tears don't suit that pretty, little face.." She said just above a whisper as she took a gentle finger, wiping away a small tear.

"Though.."

She paused.

"They also do make your eyes look so beautiful."

Mako didn't know what to say. This coming from her friend somehow seemed very right. She felt her small cheeks heating up and they slowly went from pink into a deep crimson.

"Ryuko-chan.."

Ryuko couldn't stop smiling. She continued to stroke her fingers along her cheek, waiting for Mako to speak.

"Ryuko.. Don't worry about earlier.. It's okay! I'm just glad to see that you're feeling better."

"You've been a huge help for that."

She said while taking her other hand and placing it on her other cheek.

Ryuko was unaware of what she was doing, and didn't know that she was going a bit too far, but it didn't seem like Mako wasn't enjoying it either.

"R-Ryuko..?" She blushed even brighter.

"I'm just so afraid of hurting you. I can't put you in danger again! I won't! I CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT YOU!" She shouted.

Suddenly, it hit her.

Ryuko gasped and went wide-eyed. Mako smiled down at her sweetly. Ryuko had no idea, but she was crying as well as Mako.

"Tears don't suit that gorgeous face either, silly."

Mako knowingly brushed a tear away, and moved some hairs away from Ryuko's face to see everything.

On a whim, Mako slowly leaned down. Without a word being said, she locked lips with the hero. Ryuko tensed up a bit, but then eased into her, wrapping her arms around the small girl's waist.

Before they knew it, minutes has gone by, but their lips still touched over and over. They giggled and smiled into ever kiss and Mako slightly poked her tongue on Ryuko's lips, asking for permission to enter. Without stalling, their small tongues danced together, and it just felt so right to be this way.

When they were finished, Mako pulled back ever so slowly, looking deeply into Ryuko's huge blue eyes..

"What are we doing..?"

"I don't know, but I don't think this has to be where it ends either."

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I hope you enjoyed! :DDDD Hopefully it wasn't too short. Let me know if I should continue this ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY! I'm starting to get some reviews! I honestly really appreciate it so much ^D^ I didn't even think my story was very good, and just decided to keep it going purely out of fun! But now that I know I have people who like it, all the more reason to continue it and not quit. :3 Again, thank you so much. I'm really happy and I will individually inbox you all for a personal thanks (Maybe you already got it by the time this is uploaded). And If you have, I really did try to write as well as I could to show my appreciation and what not. I'd like to keep in touch! c:**

**Music Inspiration: "Come Back You Bad Person" and "I Can Take Off My Panties." x3**

**I don't know why, but this songs has really helped me with this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of the characters in it. I only own this fanfic.**

* * *

**Nothin' Has Changed  
**

Ryuko was surprised to hear this from Mako. She wasn't even sure that the girl even had feelings for in the first place about five minutes ago. Even though this felt so right, she thought about everything once again. The body, her heart, every time she's lost control, and every time she almost lost Mako in the process, and could lose her again.

Ryuko suddenly felt sick. The salty taste you get in your mouth when you feel like you're about to throw up, it was there. The un-expected wave of fear was a little too much. All over again, she was afraid.

'You're a monster, a monster, A MONSTER.' She mentally repeated over and over. It played in her mind just like a broken record until she got a headache.

Ryuko snapped out of her train of thought, still seeing the small figure of Mako right above her.

"Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked. She noticed that Ryuko had been spaced out for a while. She giggled at the thought of her possibly thinking about them two being together.

Now, it wasn't too far off, yes, Ryuko was thinking about Mako, but not in the was she probably had in mind.

Could she really do this, knowing that she'd possibly putting her in danger? It didn't seem fair either way. It's her life or hurting her. God, she didn't want to do either, but she had to sacrifice this in order to keep her safe. It was for the best, right..?

"Now me and Ryuko-chan can be together even more! This makes me Ryuko-chan's girlfriend!" Mako beamed. The way she talked made this even harder on Ryuko.

Mako started doing an adorable, little giggle. The girl was so happy to have Ryuko right by her side. This was pretty much a dream come true for her, and it's like nothing could ruin it.

Ryuko couldn't take it anymore. She had to end this before it got too far. She cared so much for Mako but didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Look, Mako.." Ryuko dreadfully said as she sat up, taking the palms of her hands to support her. Mako was still clung on to her as if it was for dear life. Mako was still happy as could be, not thinking of anything that could be better, and had no idea of the painful blow she was about to face.

"I can't do this! We can't do this! I-I-.."

She stopped herself and grabbed on to Mako's shoulders and fighting back the tears that almost seemed impossible to hold back. Ryuko's head was facing down, looking at her own lap as well as Mako's. She was too ashamed and upset with herself for what she was about to do this poor girl's heart. The hero bit her lip and sniffled hard before speaking again. Mako eagerly waited for her to continue.

"I can't put you in this danger. I don't want you risking your life for me again if I lose it.. You're too important to me, okay?.."

Silence fell between the two girls. As Ryuko though, Mako was upset. Really upset, and it made her cry. Unfortunately, Mako was not taking this situation the right way, and slowly placed her hands atop Ryuko's which were laying on her shoulders.

"Oh, Ryuko-chan.. It's okay if you didn't actually want to be with me!" She lied and gave off a very fake smile. This was not the Mako, Ryuko ever wanted to see.

"M-Mako! I didn't me-!"

"You didn't have to go through all this just to apologize! I'm sorry for the kiss. I'm sure it was repulsive, and you don't have to pretend to be concerned about m-"

"NO! Stop right there before you say something that'll really turn my insides!"

Ryuko screamed as she slammed her fist right into the ground.

"Is that what you honestly think, Mako?! That I'm pretending to be fucking concerned?!"

The smaller girl stood quiet, and in fear.

"That's so far from the truth, and you don't even understand it!"

Ryuko stressed as her tone softened.

"That kiss.. It was the most amazing kiss I've ever had.. I remember this one time, when I first met you and your brother, and he stole my lemon.. I asked him if he was that eager to have a taste a first love, but I guess I never had felt a real first love at that point myself. With you, I felt a connection I've never felt with someone else! Like a magic spark! That was real love, my first TRUE love.."

Mako was completely lost for any words she had before Ryuko's talk.

Even though she was saying the sweetest of things to her, Mako couldn't help but feel so sad and hurt from not Ryuko, but something else that was already inside her.

Before anything else could even be said, Mako completely fled the area and back into her house. She was sobbing uncontrollably and only made things worse and much more awkward. Mako shoved her head in a pillow, thinking way too hard for her own good, and just completely drowning in her own pool of hot tears.

'Why did I have to start thinking about this now? Why now of all times?!.. Why do I have to be so utterly useless? Ryuko-chan.. I'm so sorry.'

* * *

**A/N: Hellooooo! I hope you enjoyed and I know my chapters are still kind of short and maybe not all that well written. I apologize sincerely! I had school today and again tomorrow. It's so hard to balance when I have tons of homework and what not. u I will try to make longer ones in the future, especially when I have more time on the weekends! I will still try to update every day or almost every day. Thanks for the support. c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, as usual, episode 20 did not go at all like the fanfic. =u= But oh well, I shall fic on! I might write something on crazy-Junketsu Ryuko in the future. Thanks so much the support. It really means so much to me :3 I'll keep trying to do my best! Also, I'm sorry for the delay. School has really been taking up all of my free time to write and I've also been recovering from surgery and blah blah blah, but it's Friday, so yay! :D**

**Song Inspiration: Noiz Are Nel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of the characters. I only own this fan-fiction.**

* * *

**Nothin' Has Changed**

"You're just so worthless. Why do you even bother helping when all you do is get in everyone's way? Just get lost!"

This is what Mako kept hearing Ryuko say in her head over and over. Ryuko never actually said any of these hurtful things, but that's how the girl honestly felt, and it was sad that she had to even think that way.

It was the middle of the night, or you could say early morning. It was way past 12 and Mako had cried herself to sleep, not knowing what happened to Ryuko after she stormed off, and that's what made her feel completely guilty and nervous. There was a lot of things Mako told herself she couldn't do, and always told herself that she'd be better off dead so no one would have to always come to her rescue.

There was only so much she could do and she surely had regrets. Mako was always the happy, cheerful type. A person that everyone loved and someone you would never expect to be having an inside battle with themselves every single day of their lives.

She was always crying for help inside, but put a fake smile on for the world.

When Ryuko came along, things got even worse for that inside struggle. Mako loved being around her and all, but compared to Ryuko, Mako felt completely out of her reach, and Mako even hurt her! Oh, she just felt like a terrible friend and wished that he could just make it all better, but you can't exactly change the past.

Mako continued to struggle in her sleep. Tossing, turning, and sweating profusely because of the horrible nightmare she face. Not too much later, she snapped out of her dreams and woke up, lashing out of her bed as quickly as possible.

When Mako turned around, she saw a still and awake Senketsu watching her in a none creepy sort of way. It's as if he was really concerned for her, and only wished that he could comfort her, but he couldn't.

Mako crawled out of her room, she felt groggy and terrible. She managed to make it to the kitchen table, but she wasn't there to eat. She just wanted to think and clear her head. Before she could think of that, she found a note left on the table and it looked just like Ryuko's hand writing.

_"Mako,_

_I'm sorry for making you feel bad. _

_I wish I knew what I did, but I will make this up to you. _

_For now I'm staying just outside of the town, don't worry about me. _

_I'll be fine. _

_Please don't come after me. I don't want to make you feel bad again, so you shouldn't mess around with me._

_I'm a monster that doesn't deserve someone like you._

_-Ryuko."_

This didn't sound good to Mako. Why did Ryuko have to leave town when she was staying here for so long? Was it because of her? Was it because Mako was making her so uncomfortable that she had to leave. And She certainly wasn't a monster! If only Mako could make her see that.

Now she felt even worse about herself. She drove the girl she cared so much about off because of how awkward she made things and because she couldn't convince her that she wasn't who she though. Now Ryuko wasn't safe because of her. She knew that Ryuko was a tough girl, but that didn't change that she could still get hurt.

Mako made up her mind and decided to follow her even though she said not to. She couldn't just let Ryuko stay out there all alone.

It wasn't exactly going to be an easy to sneak out and make it over there, but Mako decided to take Senketsu along just in case it came to a worst case kind of thing.

Mako took her father's van to get there much quicker, and considering she wasn't what you would call a good driver, things wouldn't exactly be smooth sailing.

"Don't worry Senketsu-chan.. I'll do whatever it takes to reunite you and Ryuko! This is the least I could do!" Mako shouted, determined and ready as she drove crazily all around the slums as the tried to find their way out.

* * *

Ryuko leaned up against a tree. Legs crossed and arms behind her head. She was completely comfortable, though she had this heavy feeling in her chest and it just would not go away.

She felt bad. She rejected, hurt, and made Mako cry. Poor, sweet Mako who was probably worried sick about her. This wasn't fair to the girl. She was only trying to help and Ryuko completely abandoned her.

She thought that maybe she should go back, but then she has to think about the monster that lived inside of her. She could never wear Senketsu again, never put anyone in danger again. She was supposed to be born alone and die alone in a miserable way.

As she thought of reasons why she wasn't supposed to be here, Ryuko spots a van pulling up out of nowhere. Rushing out was a worried sick Mako.

"Ryuko-chan!" She yelled as she jumped and leaped right into her arms. Luckily she was caught but at this point Ryuko was more furious than happy to see here, especially since Senketsu was there as well.

"Mako! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Ryuko-chan.. we need to seriously talk.. Please."

"Look, there's nothing to talk about." Ryuko said while looking away from Mako's stare.

"And what's _Senketsu_ doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for now. I'll update soon. I'm sorry it couldn't be longer but I've been so busy and and surgery is really wiping me out. I'm also going to write my crazy evil Ryuko one and it'll be called 'Don't lose you way,' which I'm working on as I write this. Again, I'm really sorry that this probably is a crappy chapter. :c**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for not making my last chapter as good as I would have wanted to make it, but I'm honestly very pressed for time. :c I keep saying that I will try and make up for it, and I will! I just have to figure out a way to find more time in my day. As for right now, please enjoy this chapter! **

**Music Inspiration: Shiver [Kuroshitsuji]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

**Nothin' Has ****Changed**

"What the hell is Senketsu doing here?!"

Ryuko shouted as she became defensive. She thought that it was clear that she didn't want anything to do with him.

Mako frowned and grabbed Senketsu in her arms, holding him up to Ryuko. "Please, Ryuko-chan.. You're the only one who can talk to him.. Please?"

Her voice was strangely low and could hardly be heard. Ryuko knew that it wasn't just her and Senketsu that was bothering her. She had to have something else going on deep inside herself that she obviously didn't want to share and something that had played a huge role in her life for some time now.

"Mako.."

"Talk to him! Please, Ryuko-chan! I'm going to lose you because of this!"

Ryuko wanted to tell her that she would never lose her, but in all honesty, she didn't know if that was true or not. She just wanted to make Mako happy because she really cared about her. Ryuko figured that this was the least she could do. Ryuko let out a huge sigh. She didn't want to even look in her Kamui's direction, but she just couldn't say no to her sweet, little self.

"Tch! Fine.."

She said while trying to keep up her cool, chilled-out attitude.

Mako smiled so wide that it took up her entire face. It was too cute for Ryuko to handle so she casually looked away, slowly losing all that cool she had before. Although the girl was trying to be as casual as possibly, her actions did not go un-noticed to the sailor suit. He watched Ryuko and chuckled just enough to be heard by Ryuko.

Her face turned a bright pink and gave him a serious death glare before taking one more look at Mako.

"I-It's nothing.."

She stuttered.

Mako nodded, giggling and happy as she always was as she skipped away to the "Back Ally Doctor" van that was owned by her father. She then lowered down the window of the van as she slammed the door. As soon as she did, the aroma of food filled the air which wasn't a surprise. Everyone that knew Mako also knew that she loved to eat. She popped her head and upper body out of the small space while flailing her arms all around. "I'll be waiting for you guys in here, and I'll try to save some of this food for ya!"

She shouted while her speech was un-comprehend-able because she was stuffing her face as she spoke.

"Alright.. What do you need from me?"

"Ryuko.. You know what I'm here for. You're no monster. Don't cast me aside!"

Ryuko stood up so Senketsu would have to look up to her as she spoke.

"I'm made of life fibers! I shouldn't be this way! That woman.. Ragyo. Damn her to hell! She did this to me. She ruined me!"

Ryuko was slowly losing her temper. She was angry at the world and herself, and it's almost as if there was no way to calm her down. There was nothing Senketsu could say and he didn't know what he should say either. The black kamui sighed as he started to think that this was it. He didn't want everything to end.. He didn't want to lose his best friend and the only person who understood him.

Thankfully, the awkward silence didn't go on for too long. For Ryuko's shouting didn't go un-noticed by a certain brown haired girl.

She flung herself out of the van and into the hero's arms, knocking her flat on her back.

"Ow ow ow owwww! Mako-chan.."

"Ryuko! No one thinks you're a monster because you aren't! It's not your fault that you're Ragyo's daughter! You can't hate on Senketsu just because you're both made of life fibers! Everyone still cares about you!"

She paused and placed her hands on Ryuko's shoulders.

"_**Nothin' Has**** Changed**_, Ryuko-chan. You're still you! Everyone loves you.. _I _love you!"

Mako tried her best not to cry.

"Don't you understand, Ryuko? Senketsu cares so much about you, and I really do too. Please don't change."

She looked at her with those deep brown eyes that made her melt on the inside. Ryuko smiled one of her confident smiles which meant that the Ryuko they loved wasn't gone after all.

"Ah.. You're right!" She said, throwing off her old clothes and picking up Senketsu.

"I'm sorry, Senketsu. I can't just abandon my friends like that. Now lets go and kick some serious ass, because you and I are a team!"

"Yeah! That's the Ryuko I know!"

Senketsu added as Ryuko threw him on, feeling pretty great despite the nasty shock she got some time ago. She was determined to take Ragyo down, and the two knew they could do it because they were the most bad-ass team ever!

"Time to take down that disgusting Ragyo bitch!"

"But before that.." Ryuko trailed off as she looked into Mako's direction.

"So, you love me, huh?"

Mako gasped and then blushed a dark crimson while playing with her thumbs.

"I-I.. Ryuk-"

She stopped her from speaking by placing a hand on her cute, little head and took her free hand and placed it on her hip as she giggled. "So cute.. Just as always." And before Mako could say anything else, Ryuko got closer and closer, taking both of her arms and placing them around her waste and using her hands to go under her shirt to touch that soft skin of hers.

Before Mako knew it, Ryuko's soft lips were placed on hers. Everything disappeared around them. It was just like the kiss they shared that night. Just as amazing and sweet. All of the girl's senses were gone and only saw each other. They stood like this for only minutes, but felt like hours, and they were the most blissful minutes of their lives.

Ryuko pulled away from Mako's small lips and looked into her eyes.

"Ya know what, Mako? I love you too."

"Now.. Lets go knock some heads! And after that.. We'll have all the time we need to ourselves.~"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please don't be mad at me! I know what I'm doing! xD Yes, there will be more conflict. I made it seem way too easy for a reason. ;3; I have a plan in mind so please don't be mad at me! Other then that, I hope you guys enjoy. c:**

**Song Inspiration: Ambiguous [Kill la Kill OP 2]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of the characters. I only own this fan-fiction.**

* * *

**Nothin' Has Changed**

Mako and Ryuko walked back together. This time, Ryuko took a hold of the wheel. She didn't want her doing anything after this point.

The only reason she had given in so easily is for her sake, but in all honesty, she didn't feel like her true self anymore, and she was still skeptical and reluctant about wearing Senketsu. Ryuko figured that just playing it out for now and seeing what will happen is the only thing she could do at least for now. She couldn't just tell the sensitive girl that she didn't want to do this, so early into 'getting the real Ryuko back.'

The ride was a little too quiet for comfort. The aura was very awkward, and no liked it at all. Ryuko figured that she should say something, or it would be this way the entire ride. Before that, she looked in the direction of the girl she really cared about. Her eyes were stuck to the road, but her eyes were still completely visable. They were as shiny and sparkly as Ryuko had always remembered them to be. She blushed hard. Way harder than she should have and Senketsu softly giggled to himself. Oh, he wanted to tease her, but decided against it which was smart on his part. No one wanted to give Ryuko any more reason to be on edge.

"S-so, Mako-chan.. How was the drive over here?" She asked with a fake giggle to come along with it.

Ryuko asked what could be the most awkward thing ever that only adds to what's already going on. Instead of making it better, it stood the same and Ryuko dammed herself mentally for being the way she was. The girl was supposed to be strong. Nothing was supposed to make her feel like _this. _She had never felt so shy a day in her life. It would only make her wonder what kind of powers Mako had over her. Ryuko had to admit, she's been able to save her at least a hand full of times from her and from hurting the people she cared about. Mako was stronger than what people gave her credit for.

"Oh, errr.. It was fine."

Mako scratched the back of her head and gave her a wide grin. Ryuko could see that Mako was at peace now. Not like before when she was acting so mad and crazy. Ryuko wished she could actually be sincere about this. She wished that the happiness Mako had for her coming along and for having the 'real Ryuko' back was real. None of it was. At least not now. The young hero decided to shake these feelings and disregard them for the time being. She though that maybe by taking down Ragyo, she can finally be happy and back to normal again. She didn't want to lie to that sweetheart. She hated not being honest with her, but this is what had to be done for now, and who know? She might be able to tell her about this and be opened with her once this whole thing blows over. Yeah! That's it. Just wait it out and things can only get better from here, right?

"That's great to hear.. Mako-chan."

As if the circumstances couldn't become more painful to bear, again, they were back to the bitter silence. They were a couple now, right? Shouldn't they be happy? Over-joyed even? It seemed as though both girls were finding it extremely difficult just to talk to one another.

...

After some more minutes of painful silence, they finally got back to the Mankanshoku house-hold. Ryuko's lover stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind her as she started to happily skip into the house. She then noticed that Ryuko was not following her inside and was actually still inside the large van. She gave her a puzzled look and motioned her to come out, still holding a smile on her face, just like always.

"I'm going to the academy, Mako-chan.. I have to face her. It's the only way I'll be at peace." Ryuko explained as she rolled down her window, leaning her elbow against the car door and holding on to the wheel with her one free hand. To Mako, this seemed ridiculous. They just got her back and she already wanted to leave again? Oh, it was definitely true that Ryuko was a real traveler. She could never stay still, no matter what.

"Nope! Absolutely not, Ryuko-chan! You just got back!" Mako complained as she softly pouted and ran over to Ryuko, wrapping her arms around her neck. It was like she was silently begging her not to go, and that Mako wanted to spend some time with her, which was completely understandable. Ryuko actually thought it was cute.

Ryuko sighed just a bit, and lovingly stroked Mako's hair as she cuddled with Ryuko.

"Alright, Mako.. You win. I can't resist those eyes."

Mako jumped around, full of happiness as she took Ryuko's hand and dragged her out of the car, and they went into the house. Instead of telling Mako's parents about their relationship, they decided to wait it out just for a bit until things were completely normal once again.

Instead of just staying locked up in the house, the two spend the entire day outside, enjoying the town, eating lots of food, which Mako especially loved and maybe had a few cuddling sessions along the way. At the end of the night, Mako was all tired out. She had no more energy for anything, and Ryuko appeared to be in the same condition for her sake. The two went straight to bed, and about five minutes into the sleep, Mako was completely knocked out which gave Ryuko the perfect chance to sneak out and make her way to the school. She hated lying to her, but this was just something she had to do.

Some hours later, Mako woke up to nothing she expected. Another note, just like the one from last time Ryuko stormed out, and then suddenly this wave of fear washed over her. She rushed out of bed and ran out the door without even putting a pair of shoes on as she looked around all over for Ryuko. The car was still there, so how on earth could she have gotten anywhere? The buses didn't even run at this hour. More nervousness came to her.

Yes, Ryuko was strong, but she was also reckless and completely careless. Then she remembered what the hero had said earlier "I have to face her.."

That played in her head over and over like a broken record. With that, she didn't care about anything anymore. She ran as fast as her legs would take her up to the school.


End file.
